


Hogwart boys smut

by Jean254



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean254/pseuds/Jean254
Summary: Just a collection of hogwart boy smut
Kudos: 2





	1. Draco Malfoy - Jealousy

"Harry stop!" You whispered with trying to conceal your laughter with a cough. Snape was making the class work in private and Harry had just whispered an incredibly childish joke and you had somehow laughed at it, it was probably the atmosphere, everything is funnier when your meant to be silent. "Look what you made me do!" You say looking at your parchment paper which was now covered in ink.

"That's not my fault!" Harry whispered back, Snape turned around from writing on the board casting the class with an evil eye when he couldn't see anyone's mouth moving he reluctantly turned around again. There was a knock on the door and you watched as Umbridge attempted to walk into the classroom but Snape stood in her way and ushered her out shutting the door behind the two of them. You rolled your eyes at her atrociously pink outfit and noticed that Harry had tensed up.

You instinctively placed your hand on top of Harry's in a comforting manner, careful not to press the words that were curved into his hand. You heard a cough from behind you and turned around to see Draco stone faced, glaring at you and Harry. You rolled your eyes again, Draco got jealous from everything and anything, might as well do something to make him jealous.

You lent into Harry so your shoulders were touching and whispered loud enough to Draco to hear, "you can make up for it." Harry laughed knowing you weren't being serious, you turned back subtly and watched Draco's jaw clench. 

Before you could do anything else Snape walked back into the class "Class is finished. Leave now!" He yelled angrily, you smiled and stood up packing your bag, that was the last lesson of the day so it was dinner now. You watched the other students in the class pack their stuff as quickly as possible. Draco was in such a rush he left his potions book on the table. You picked it up and started walking to the dorms following his blond hair. 

When you got to them you pushed open the door, and walked inside finding Draco sitting on his bed closest to the window staring out. "You left your book." You say placing dropping it onto a bed. You lent against the door waiting for him to respond. 

"Fuck off." He said moodily, you crossed your arms over your chest. 

"Fuck you." You said back, Draco scoffed.

"Fuck off!" He said louder than before. 

"Fuck you!" You said back and you grabbed the first thing you could, which happened to be fluffy blue teddy bear and threw it at his head hard. Draco clutched his head and stood up.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He asked strutting towards you. 

"You." You say back, he reached you and you had to nowhere to go.

"Apologise." Is all he said, his face was right by yours now, but you weren't going to back down. 

"Make me" You say defiantly. Draco smiled his eyes looking you up and down before he kissed you hard. You moaned and wrapped your hands around his head, his legs were in between yours and his hands held onto your waist pulling your lower body into him. 

He walked you over to his bed never breaking the kiss, he pushed you onto the bed and climbed on top. "You need to be punished." He said. He pulled his tie off and tied it around your eyes. He kissed you again and you felt him leave, you heard water moving. Within seconds Draco was back kissing you softly before moving his lips down to your neck but this time the kiss was cold, there was an ice cube in his mouth. 

He moved his mouth down dragging the ice cube lower and lower. He undid your blouse and brought the ice onto you chest. You sat up the cold was surprising, Draco's hand pushed you back down as he continued going down your stomach. He moved back up to you kissing you giving you the ice cube that was very small now, whilst his hands pulled your skirt off. 

He moved off you and your heard clothes rustling, he began kissing you again pulling you further up onto the bed, you felt his hard body against you and could feel his prominent bulge. "Oh fuck me already!" You say urgently into the kiss. You felt him smile into the kiss. He flipped you round so your stomach was lying on the bed. He pulled you up so you were in the doggy position. He slapped your ass a few times and pulled your underwear down. 

He slammed into you hard. You moaned loudly you placed your head into a pillow. Draco's hands hold onto you waist as he begins to pound into you hard. You grabbed some of the sheet in your hand. The pleasure was immense. 

"Oh fuck Draco!" You moan out loudly. One of Draco's hands holds your hair pulling your head up. You hand goes round behind you and grab onto him urging him to go faster. Draco swears under his breath and you feel yourself close to cumming. "Oh fuck fuck fuck." You cry out holding onto Draco's side even harder. You heard Draco chuckle and he held onto your waist pounding into you faster than before. You let out a scream like moan when you came. Your legs were shaking but Draco still didn't stop.

Draco pulled your hair harder making you rise to his level. You were on your knees, and he was behind you, one of his hands held onto your waist and and the other wrapped round and held onto your throat choking you slightly. You moans became louder. In this new position Draco felt even bigger.

"You like it when I fuck you hard. Don't you?" Draco said into your ear, you hand reached behind you holding onto his waist. You nodded your head and Draco squeezed your throat harder. He was going so fast it was almost painful. Draco kissed your neck and you lent your head back against his chest giving him more access to your neck. 

"Oh fuck." You say, Draco smiles into the kiss into your neck. "Mmm, I'm gonna cum again." You say, Draco started thrusting into you even faster. Draco groaned making you cum instantaneously. 

"Ohh fuck.." Draco said his thrusting became frantic. He squeezes your neck and you cry out. 

Draco pounded into you a few more times before cumming in you. He let go of you and you fell down onto the bed in absolute and complete bliss. Draco laid down next to you catching his breath. "That was fucking great." He said. You turned to look at him and he kissed you on the lips, he tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. "I'm still mad at you though." 

"What can I do to make it up for you?" You asked, kissing him again but this time open mouthed.

"I'll think of something." He said back and threw the sheets over the two of you climbing on top, kissing you his hands cupping your cheeks, his thumb stroking your jaw. You heard the door open and you peeked out from under the covers. 

"Hey who threw Mr Bluey?" You heard Blaise ask.


	2. Cedric Diggory - Yule ball

As Cedric stepped into the hall your eyes followed him, his body his presence, his arm that was connected to Cho's as if he let go the world would stop. He had a smile on his face you had never seen before. You had to suck a gasp into your mouth to calm yourself down and stop you from crying your makeup off before the ball had even started. 

Igor, the Durmstrang boy who had taken you to the ball, squeezed your hand slightly to bring you back the present. You blinked your eyes and shook your head before turning to look at him. He was tall about 6ft2 and had physique that would put even Krum to shame. 

"After the ball, some people are going to the prefects bathroom for some fun." He said with a wink. You glanced over at Cedric once more before nodding. Cedric was in the middle of the dance that him and the other champions had to perform in front of the school. You tried to lie to yourself into thinking you would be too embarrassed to dance in front of the school. But it was a lie. Anything with Cedric was fun. But Cedric took Cho instead. Apparently he saw you and the Igor talking and was so jealous he went straight to Cho and asked her. 

The dance was over and they had begun to play some good music, you grabbed Igor's hand and pulled him onto the dancefloor you aimed to make Cedric very jealous tonight. You felt his eyes on you as you began slowly moving your hips to Igor's his hands on your waist.

****

A few hours later you and Igor made your way to the prefects bathroom. When you entered you saw some more Durmstrang boys and their dates. Yanking off your heels you began unzipping your dress but couldn't reach the zip so Igor offered to when the prefect door opened again, this time with Cedric. His eyes met yours, before he looked behind you and saw Igor, then his eyes glowered. 

He walked up to and grabbed your arm, pulling you from Igor. Igor began to protest but seeing the look on Cedric's face he chose against it. He pulled you out of the bathroom his hand on your upper arm and began dragging you down the hall. He kicked open a door before proceeding to yank you in and lifting you onto the teachers desk so quickly you hadn't even been given a moment to think. 

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" He asked practically yelling.

"The same thing as you're doing." You respond back in an equally angry tone.

"No! I was not stripping down to my underwear in front of a bunch of Durmstrang boys who have been talking about me non stop for two weeks." Cedric said angrily pushing some hair out of his eye.

"Were they really talking about me?" You ask getting sidetracked.

"Yes. They were why do you think i was so adament against you not going to the ball with one of them?" He questions exasperated. 

"What were they saying?" You ask looking up at him trying to figure out what he was thinking. 

"They were confused as to why you didn't have a boyfriend..." Cedric said, stopping in the middle realising something. "I didn't bring you here to gossip." He said.

"Then why did you bring me here." You say defiantly. "Because frankly my evening was just starting. I was about to give those Durmstrang boys a strip tease." You say fluttering your eyelashes delicately as innocently as you could. 

"Because you belong to me! Fuck Y/N do you not know how hard it was for me to watch you and that boy dance knowing that should be me." He said slamming his hand on the desk, you flinched his hand landing only a few inches away from you, he withdrew his hand sensing you were scared and put his hand into a fist. 

"His name is Igor." You say half jokingly trying to ease the tension. Cedric's rage was overflowing at this point. His fists were almost white because of how tense he had been clenching his fist. "Hey, I'm joking." You say softly, scared of him hurting himself. You motion him over with your hand and grab ahold of his hand unclenching his fist for him. You stroke it softly before holding his hand. You look up at him and see him staring down at you.

"I'm sorry for-" Cedric started but you shushed him before he could continue. You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him down into a kiss, at first he seemed to shocked to reciprocate but after two seconds he responded his tongue clashing with yours. You spread your legs so he could stand in between them deepening the kiss. You wrapped your hands into his hair liked he always loved. His hands wrapped around your waist pulling your lower half closer to his. Unlike Igor's hands Cedrics were warm and soft and he softly stroked your lower back as you kissed. 

"Get this dress off me." You murmur into the kiss, Cedric breaks the kiss and moves away taking a step back looking at you. "What are you doing?" You ask with a slight grin, he seemed to do that to you, you were always smiling even when you wanted to be mad at him.

"Taking a mental picture of you. You look so gorgeous, I wanted to tell you before but you had left before I was ready. If you look like this at our wedding I don't think I'll last the ceremony." He finished, you fake gasped and slapped his arm. 

"What do you mean wedding?" You ask jokingly.

"We are definitely getting married, not yet but one day." He responded with a smile.

"I highly doubt we'll even be friends after we leave school, let alone get-" Before you could finish what you were saying Cedric had moved close to you again his hands cupping your face kissing you with such a passion, ferocity and intensisty you lost your train of thought and submitted.

"I don't want to do this here. It needs to be special." He murmured into you ear before softly kissing you there, he pulled you off the desk and carried you in a fireman lift to the Hufflepuff common room, he ignored all your yells and your fellow hufflepuffs looks of confusion. He kicked open the door to his bedroom and told the other people in the room to leave. Once they had gone he chucked you onto his bed and crawled up to you like a predator stalking his prey. 

As he began kissing you again he undid your dresses zip and helped you slide out of it. He placed it on the floor before pouncing on you again, he began trailing kisses down your body kissing each boob, before softly nibbling your nipple causing you to be in a frenzy. He stroked your pussy from on top of your underwear and groaned when he felt how wet you were. You whimpered in anticipation. 

Cedric sat up and you helped him out of his suit and pulled his trousers off rubbing his dick through his pants. You pulled his pants off his head was throbbing slightly. You bent your head down and licked the precum that was surrounding it. Cedric groaned again. He pulled you off him and pushed you down onto the bed your head landing on a pillow. 

"I can't wait any longer." He managed to get out, pulling of your underwear in the process. He positioned himself with his arms above your head to hold himself up. He rubbed his dick a few times on your clit before slamming it in. You let out a moan that you were pretty sure the whole school heard. Cedric kept at this slow pace for about 30seconds your soft whimpering letting him know you were ready for him to go faster. His pounds became faster but continued to be rough and you felt like you were in heaven. 

One of your hands held onto Cedric's wrist as he continued pounding into you. He lowered himself down so that he could whisper sweet nothings into your ear. Your hips began thrusting with his trying to reach your climax. "Cum for me baby." He whispered into your ear. He lowered himself so his body was restin on yours, your lips connected and you let out a moan as you came you body clenching up.

Cedric stopped thrusting for a second so that you could recover. You let out a breath of air you didn't know you were holding in. Cedric grabbed your body and flipped you around so you were lying flat on your stomach. He slapped your ass a few times before he pushed himself in again. Your moans mixed as you both adjusted to the new position. Your face was resting in a pillow and Cedric's wrapped your hair around his hand as he began thrusting faster and faster. You clenched the pillow as you felt another orgasm coming. Cedric spanked your ass a few more times sensing what was about to happen. He let go of your hand and bent down. 

"Cum around my dick baby. Come on, you know you want to." He said encouragingly his moans were in your ear and it only took a few seconds before you began cumming again. This time Cedric didn't stop and kept pounding until eventually he let out a groan and landed on the beside you. 

"I missed that." You whisper your eyes fluttering closed.

"I missed you." He responded kissing your cheek.


	3. Bill Weasley - Best Friends brother

It was the Christmas holidays and Ron had invited you and Harry over to celebrate Christmas, with his family. Hermione was currently in Spain with her friends.

"My oh my!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed when she saw you. She pulled you in for a hug and you "you look gorgeous sweetie, you've grown up so much! I bet all the boys like you!" She said holding you at arms length like a proud mother, you blushed and laughed at her happiness. 

"Ow." You heard, you walked out of to kitchen to where the noise came from and saw Fred holding onto his head staring at the top of the doorframe angrily. "Oh hi, I'm Fred." He said letting go of his head and putting his hand out for you to shake it. His eyes traced your body unsubtly.

"Fred, it's me!" You say, Fred's eyes lit up when he recognises you, he pulls you in for a hug. You hug him back and he sways you both from side to side, making you giggle.

"Fred, get in here now!" Mrs Weasley screamed, Fred pulled away and walked to the kitchen, you watched him walk away and he turned around to look at you once more before he went in. 

You didn't think you had changed that much, but Fred hadn't seen you in almost 4 years ever since he got expelled from Hogwarts. And you had seen yourself everyday. 

*****

It was evening now and you, Fred, Ginny and Ron were in the living room laughing about things that had happened in Hogwarts. You look over and see Mr and Mrs Weasley standing by the front door looking outside every few minutes. 

"What are your parents doing?" You ask Ron. 

"Waiting my eldest brother Bill. They haven't seen him in ages." Ron said back stuffing another mince pie into his mouth. 

"Hey Y/n try this!" Fred said throwing you a bright red square shaped sweet. 

"What is it?" You asked looking at it confused.

"Try it and find out." Fred said mysteriously.

"Try it!" Ginny said excitedly. 

You placed the sweet in your mouth, which immediately melted into a liquid. "Nothing happened." You say after a few seconds. 

"Wait." Is all Fred says. 

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting you spoke again "nothings happened." You say again. All at once a burning sensation fills your lungs. "It's burning" You say, however, when you say it a flame escapes your lips. "What the fuck!" You scream making another flame escape your mouth. Fred burst out laughing at your fear. "Fred make it stop!" You scream and an even larger flame exits your mouth.

Fred and Ginny were now in the middle of laughing fits, Ginny had even fallen off of the sofa. Ron was in the corner choking on one of a mince pies. Mr and Mrs Weasley turned around and gasped in horror when yet another flame leaves your mouth. "Fred what have you done!" Mrs Weasley screams. They run into the kitchen looking for something to put out the flames. Ron stood up to begin patting himself on the back and Ginny was now lying completely flat on the floor laughing and clutching her stomach. 

The flames didn't burn or hurt they were just incredibly large and scary. Fred stood up, probably to get George, you couldn't allow him to leave. You stood up and jumped onto his back inhibiting his movement, he fell down to the ground. Fred somehow managed to flip himself around so that he was lying on his back and you were straddling his front. 

"Make it stop!" You say to him. Fred's hands grab a hold of your waist steadying you. Ron stood up and tried to run over to you to help you but he tripped over a table leg pushing over a plate full of mince pies and landing on top of them sprawled on the floor.

"Woahh, am I interrupting something?" A man says. You look up and see one of the most beautiful man you had ever seen in your life. You clap a hand over your mouth, half out of shock of the guys beauty but also because you didn't want his first impression of him to be a flame spitter. Mr and Mrs Weasley come running into the living room with a jugful of water. They stand in the doorframe shocked at the sight. 

"Hey guys, do you want to play a game of quidd..." George says walking into the room with Harry behind him. When they see the sight before them they stop still. You were straddling Fred on the floor, Ron was sprawled over a plate and was surrounded by mince pies and seemed to be unconscious and Ginny was sniffling in the corner wiping her tears of laughter away. 

You pushed yourself off of Fred and sat next to the couch leaning your back onto it. Mr Weasley walked over to you and handed you the jug of water. 

"Did you try the firebreather?" George asked, breaking the awkward silence. Mrs Weasley swatted his arm. "What mum? I just want to know how it worked." He said looking down at you.

"Y/n, I assure you that we do not behave like this all the time. We are quite civilised people - some of us anyway." Mrs Weasley said glaring at Fred and George.

"Mum, if it makes you feel any better I will give Y/n an antidote, even though the effects wear off after 10 minutes." George said. 

"I'm not taking anything from either one of you." You say back, taking another swig of water. 

"Come on Y/n I promise you I won't give you anything." George said. He reaches his hand out and you take it and pull yourself up. He takes you to the kitchen and sits you down. He walks outside to get a box and someone walks into the kitchen. It's the tall guy, he pushes his red hair out of his face.

"I'm Bill." The guy says extending his hand out for you to shake. "We didn't get to meet properly before.." He said with a laugh,. You take his hand and shake it smiling. 

"I'm Y/n." You say back, neither of you had let go of the others hand.

"Okay I got the antidote." George said walking back into the kitchen, you both quickly let go of the others hands and you moved your attention onto George, blushing slightly. 

****

A week had gone by and every time you had seen Bill he seemed to get more and more attractive, you sometimes caught him looking at you and he had caught you looking at him a few times. You blushed at every and all interactions with him. 

Mr and Mrs Weasley had given you all the task of cleaning the entire house before they returned from their Christmas shopping - the only issue is that you couldn't use magic, you had to do it the muggle way. You walked into the supply closet to look for some wipes. The door of the supply closet opened and Bill walked in, the room seemed to shrink in size.

"Oh. I didn't know you were in here." Bill said.

"Actually, it's a good thing, do you know where the wipes are?" You ask Bill. 

"Oh they're up there." Bill said pointing to the top shelf. When he saw you struggle to reach the wipes he stood behind you and grabbed them. The front of his body was pressed against your back, you sucked in a breath from the contact. You turned around and took them from his hand but Bill stayed where he was, he was so close to you your lips were almost touching. Your eyes looked at his lips then back at his eyes and he did the same. 

Bill cleared his throat and created space between the two of you. "Well uh.." Bill started, breaking the tension. 

Not wanting to make it more awkward you blurted out a thank you and walked out of the door. 

You stood outside for a second to catch your breath and assess what had just transpired. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" You heard Bill say in the closet, "she's like 9 years younger than me." He says and you walk away before he could find you listening to him. 

It was a while later and the burrow had actually become more dirty, Ron had been snacking whilst cleaning leading to a trail of crumbs everywhere. You went outside to the broom shed to find a bucket that you could fill with water. When you opened the door Bill was already in there. 

"We have to stop meeting this way." You say with a laugh, Bill chuckles turning to stare at you. "Do you know where the buckets are?" You ask him looking on the shelves for them.

"They're at the top." Bill said and grabbed one for you. 

"Thanks." You say when he holds it out for you. Your hand touches his when you grab the handle of the bucket. His hand doesn't let go of it and you stare up at him. 

"Oh fuck it." Bill said, letting go of the bucket, his hands cupping your face and pulling you in for a kiss. You kiss him back immediately dropping the bucket. It clatters loudly but you don't care. You wrap your hands around his neck and he pushes you against the wall of the shed deepening the kiss. You pull his hair and moan when you feel his dick growing. Bill's hands go to your waist holding as close as physically possible. 

The door of the shed opened and you and Bill quickly disentangled yourselves from each other and you bent down pretending to look at gnome repellent whilst Bill was studying broom oil. "Alrighttt?" George said with a smirk. He had caught you. 

You grabbed the bucket and walked towards the door turning around to find Bill already staring at you. 

****  
Mr and Mrs Weasley had come home laden with presents and food, they were so pleased with the cleanliness of the house that they had decided to do an outside movie night. You left the bedroom you were sharing with Ginny and was about to walk down to join everyone else but there was a light coming from under Bill's door. You knocked on the door before entering. He was lying on his bed reading a book, he looked up at you with a smile.

"Are you not coming downstairs for the film?" You ask him.

"No, I don't really want to." 

"Oh okay." Is all you can say as a response, you walk towards his door to leave. 

"Wait!" Bill exclaims he walks over to you and kisses you passionately. His hands cup your cheeks again and you hold onto his arms holding them in place. He walks you over to the bed and sits you on it. 

"Y/n!" You hear Ron yell from downstairs. "We're waiting for you." He yelled up the stairs. Bill broke the kiss and began kissing your neck, you had to bite your lip to stifle a moan. 

"Um. Start without me!" You yell back down the stairs. You hear footsteps move away from the staircase. "We have to be quick." You say. Bill nods and pushes you down onto the bed. He pulls your legs to the edge of the bed and you pull him onto you kissing him with a such a passion Bill seems to be shocked for a second before he kisses you again matching your passion. 

You reach down and begin unbuttoning his trousers at the same time his hand pushes the skirt you were wearing up, his finger playing with the band of your underwear. You let out a gasp when his finger pushes your underwear aside. Bill smiles into your mouth. You finally undo his trousers and your hand grabs onto his dick through his pants. Bill moans into your kiss and he pushes his pants down for you.

He makes eye contact with you he slowly pushes his dick inside you, you moan into the kiss and Bill again smiles. He thrusts in and out slowly at first and your hands wrap around holding onto his waist urging him to go faster and deeper. 

"Bill, quick." You say and he hums a response. As he speeds up your moaning becomes louder and you break the kiss. Bill's head moves down to your neck kissing certain spots. One of your hands holds Bills head in place whilst the other remains on his waist urging him on. Your hand plays with his hair and you feel yourself getting close to cumming. 

Bill groans into your ears which pushes you closer to the edge. You pull onto his hair and Bill moans louder into your ear. "Oh fuck." You moan out when he thrusts into you harder than before. You close your eyes and squeeze them shut when you cum. You pull his hair harder making Bill grunt louder.

Bill pulls out and sits down on the bed. You immediately understand what he wants. You go onto your knees and you bend down your head close to his dick. You tentatively lick the tip and smile at Bill's reaction. You lick his entire length and Bill groans. You look up at him as you place the tip into your mouth. Bill looks down at you his eyes dark and filled with lust and you almost moan at the way he looks at you. He pushes his hair out of his face and you begin to move your head up and down on his dick. 

"Y/n!" You hear Mrs Weasley yelling up the stairs to you. You lift yourself up so your sitting next to Bill. Bill chuckles at your face and kisses your neck. 

"Yeah?" You yell back, trying to sound as inconspicuous as possible. Bill smiles into the kiss, clearly enjoying you being flustered. 

"Are you okay sweetie? Ron said this was your favourite film?" She asks concern evident. 

"She's fine mum." Bill yells. "She just feels a bit sick right now. I'm looking after her." Bill says. Your hand grabs onto his dick and you rub it up and down watching his face. Bill sucks in a breath and bites his lip to stop a moan from escaping. You kiss his neck as you move your hand up and down.

"Should I come up?" Mrs Weasley asks.

"NO!" Both you and Bill yell back. 

"Okay." Mrs Weasley says concern still evident. You hear footsteps moving away and you let out a laugh.

"You're going to have to pay for doing that to me." Bill says.

"Oh yeah?" You say teasingly. You lean down again and begin to his suck his dick again. Bill's hands wrap themselves in your hair and you look up at him urging him to cum. After about 30 more seconds Bill let out a low groan and came in your mouth. You stuck your tongue out to show him before you swallowed in. Bill let out another groan and pulled you to him, he kissed you with such a ferocity you moaned and felt yourself getting hornier by the second if that was even possible. He pulls you onto his lap so that you were straddling him and you felt his dick growing. 

"Bill I have to go." You say. 

"I know. But come back after the film is over."


	4. Tom Riddle - Teachers pet

You watched your supply defence against the arts teacher push his hair back for what seemed to be the 20th time this lesson. He was subbing for your actual teacher who was currently in Albania looking for creatures to help with class. Not that you were complaining about the supply. 

"Sir?" A hand shot up to get the professors attention. He looked to where the hand was coming from placing the chalk he was writing with down onto the table. 

"Yes." He asked looking at the girl who turned out to be Chloe. 

"Sir, I was just wondering how old you were." She asked him with a slight grin. "It's just you seem too young to be a teacher." She said fluttering her eyes and twirling her hair in her hand in an attempt to look desirable. You rolled you eyes at her, but you were secretly jealous. His jet black hair and the way he held himself was extremely attractive.

"I'm twenty." He said back with a little smirk on his face. He turned back around and began writing on the board again. You copied down the notes he was making when you felt a nudge on your arm. You looked to your right, it was Jack. 

"Yes." You say quietly. 

"Are you coming to the party tonight. Aaron hasn't been able to stop talking about you since that game of 7 minutes in heaven that we played last party." Jack whispered with a laugh, well his version of whispering anyway, the quietest he could go was the volume most people used when talking. 

"Um I don't k-" A hand tapped on your table. You looked up from your desk and saw the proffessor was now in front of your desk. Your cheeks flushed a bright red and you pretended to pay attention to the work you were meant to be doing. 

"Miss Y/l/n, Mr Jacobs." He said addressing you and Jack. You both slowly looked up at him towering over you. "If you talk again you will get a detention." He said with a frown. He walked back to the front of the room and you mentally face palmed. You looked down at your work too embarrassed to look up. Did he hear what Jack said? You thought to yourself.

Jack began to laugh, it was quiet but his giggling was shaking the table. You elbowed him in an attempt to stop him. You held onto the table to try and minimise the shaking.

You glared at him trying to signal him to stop. He looked out you and let out a loud snort. You could see people were beginning to look at you, it was only a matter of time before Professor Riddle wondered how a rabid pig came into the class.

”Jack, stop!” You hissed at him. Jack placed his hands over his mouth to try and mute himself. He snorted again and you nudged him harder. “Jack stop now.” You said as quietly but sternly.

”Miss Y/L/N.” You heard Professor Riddle say. You lifted your head up to look at him. “Detention with me this evening.” He said with a slight smirk. You let out a groan and kicked Jack under the table. Sir had never given anyone a detention before, so you were unsure what to expect. 

“Sir! I was talking too, I think I should have a detention.” Chloe said, you rolled your eyes.

”No Chloe.” Is all sir said back.

After class had finished Jack apologised before exiting the class with the rest of the students and you walked over to where Professor Riddle was. “Um sir, when and where should I go for the detention?” You ask walking up to the desk with him. 

He lifted his head up from his work and looked at you, he brushed a piece of hair that was on your face behind your ear and took a step closer to you. You sucked in a breath.

”Sir?” You heard a voice from behind you. Professor Riddle dropped his hand and took a subtle step back. You turned around and saw Chloe was standing near the door her skirt rolled up so her pale thighs were on display.

“Er Y/n just come to my office at 7. Do you know where it is?” He said, you nodded your head even though you didn’t and walked towards the door. Chloe give you a snarky smile as you passed her and you watched her lean over his desk so her underwear was showing and ask for help with the homework he had set. 

You looked at Tom one last time before you left the class and he looked at you. 

You had left your dorm at around 6:50 to be on time to the detention but you had wondered around the fourth floors halls aimlessly trying to find his office.

”Miss Y/n!” You heard Professor Riddle say. You turned around and saw him standing by a door that you had walked past countless times. “I thought you weren’t coming.” He said and ushered you into his office.

You looked around the small room with two chairs, he pointed to the one opposite the desk indicating you sit there. You obliged. He lent on the wall by the door and pushed his hair out of his face.

”To be honest I’ve never done this before so I don’t really know what to do.” He said with a slight chuckle.

”Well I mean you can always let me go.” You say back with a smile looking up to him. 

“Why? So you can go play 7 minutes in heaven with Aaron?” He asked back. He moved from the wall and sit on the desk. 

“Um.” You say your cheeks flushing red. “I was hoping you didn’t hear Jack saying that. Truth was he wasn’t even a good kisser.” You say back. Professor leans closer to you.

”Well, that’s teenage boys for you. You need someone more mature.” He said smiling at you, you couldn’t tell whether he was being serious or joking.

“What, like you?” You say with a laugh. Tom looked at you intently, the atmosphere changed, there was a tension that was not there previously.

”I don’t know. I can be rough.” He said his eyes darkening. 

“I don’t know rough can be kind of fun.” You say looking up at him defiantly. He stood up from the table and be lent down to your level, his hands on the arm of your chair. He brought his head close to yours so your lips were almost touching. One slight movement and you would be kissing. “Professor.” You say seductively. 

“It’s Tom, call me Tom.” He said back roughly.

“Tom.” You say back and he licks his lips. You looked at him and moved your head a centimetre closer. Tom chuckled and closed the gap. Before you could wrap your hands around his neck and deepen the kiss he moved away.

”Er, I- there’s nothing really for you to do here, so you can go.” He said standing by the wall. 

You stood up, blushing profusely. Was the kiss that bad? You began walking to the door but stopped when you got to Tom. 

“You said I need someone more mature.” You say. “Maybe I want someone rough as well.” You look up at him when you say this.

”What you’re proposing is extremely inappropriate Y/n” Tom says. He walks over to the door, probably to send you on the way. “But fuck it.” He said walking over to you, one of his hands cupped your face and the other was above you on the wall blocking your escape. 

He kissed you hard, your hands held onto his waist pulling him closer to you. His thumb caressed your cheek as he kissed you. He bit your lip lightly and you moaned which allowed him to enter his tongue into your mouth. 

You felt his dick growing on your belly and one of your hands moved from his waist to squeeze his dick. Tom moaned which made you smile. 

His hand moved from your chin to your throat squeezing your neck. You undid his trousers and rubbed his dick through his pants. 

He pushed you down to the floor. “Suck my dick slut.” He said roughly. You maintained eye contact with him as you pulled his pants down and audibly gasped when you saw the size of it. You stuck out your tongue licking the tip, your hands holding onto his dick removing your hands in the same time you moved your head up and down his dick.

”Oh fuck.” He moaned out, his hands held your hair in a ponytail keeping it out of your way. You moved up and down faster, Tom lent his head back so he was looking at the ceiling and shut his eyes in absolute pleasure. He stopped you after a few more seconds pulling you up and walking you over to the desk.

He pushed you onto the desk your front pressed against the hard, cold, mahogany wood. He lifted your skirt up and you moaned when you he pulled your skirt down


	5. Fred Weasley - Library

You were in the library working on charms work that Flitwick had just set when you see a blonde haired boy walk over to you and you inwardly groan. 

"Y/n!" Draco said, with a false level of excitement when he got to you. He was leaning on a bookshelf next to the desk you were working on.

"What do you want Draco?" You ask him, more aggressively than you had wanted.

"Ouch, that hurt princess. Apologise." He says forcefully, before playfully placing his hand on his heart.

"I am ever so sorry Draco, I'll do anything to make it up to you." You say sarcastically back. He moved from his position on the bookshelf and placed a hand on your desk.

"Have you done Flitwick's work?" He asks, leaning his face closer to yours. You move your head back to create a distance between the two of you.

"I'm doing it now, I'll give it to you when I've done it if you want." You say hoping he leaves and lets you get on with the work. You look behind Draco and see a red head walking past the rows of books to you, you smile. 

"Yeah that would be nice." Draco said and you silently urged him to leave you alone. Instead he leaned down so his mouth was near your ears. "I know what you can do to make it up for me." You turned your head to look at him but he kept his face close to yours. "You, me, prefects bathroom, you on your knees begging me to forgive you before I fuck you long and hard." His eyes glinted, and he smirked, he moved his face a fragment closer to yours, there was only a few centimetres separating his lips from yours. You look him in the eyes challenging him.

"I have a boyfriend, sorry." You say, moving away from him.

"Who?" Draco asked back, taunting you.

"Me." Fred said, he walked over to the two of you and loomed over Draco. 

"Weaslebee is your boyfriend?" Draco asks, half shocked, half jealous. 

"Yes, now go away Draco." You say as confidently as you can, although on the inside your heart was pounding. 

"Well, come to me when you want a real man." Draco said looking you up and down. Fred took a menacing step closer to Draco and Draco walked/ran away.

"Thanks." You say to Fred when you're sure that Draco's gone. 

"Come with me." Fred says, pulling you up from your chair and dragging you into the forbidden section. He pushes you against the bookshelf and runs a hand through his hair, his jaw clenching. "What did he say to you?" He asks, anger and jealousy evident in his tone.

"Nothing." You say trying to diffuse the ever going tension. Fred gave you a warning look, "he just said something about fucking me in the prefects bathroom." You say quickly to get it over with and look down at the floor.

Fred moved closer to you and his finger lifted your head up to meet his eyes. He lent down and kissed you, you gave him a quick kiss before pulling away, Fred pulled you back to him, deepening the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck. The bookshelf was prodding into your back but you didn't care. The only thing you cared about was his lips on yours. 

You tugged on his hair and he moaned, his hands travelled down your shirt and squeezed your boobs, before going down further to the waistband of your skirt. You broke the kiss remembering where you were. "Fred! We can't do this hear anyone could walk past and see us." You whisper to him. Fred dips his head down to your neck and kisses it.

"No one will see us." He murmurs, before he kisses your neck again making a hickey. Your hands are still wrapped around his neck and you melt into him. You quickly look to see if anyone is coming but you don't see anyone. 

"Okay..." You murmur back. You were in a sort of haze, Fred's kissing on your neck made you close your eyes and lean your head slightly so he had better access. Fred moves up from your neck back to your mouth and begins to kiss you again. At the same time he unbuttons your blouse. He kisses down the front of your body, his hands holding your waist and his thumbs stroking your sides. He pushes your skirt up and comes back up to your level, undoing his trousers.

He lifts you onto his waist, your legs wrap around his hips. He pushes your underwear aside and you grab your wand muttering the silencing spell, although you were unsure whether it would work. 

You feel Fred's dick against your pussy and you let out a slight moan. Your hands hold onto the shelves for the books above you for support whilst Fred holds onto you waist. Fred slowly pushes into you and your hold on the shelves tightens. He begins to move in and out of you slowly at first before speeding up.

He moves his face closer to you and begins kissing your neck leaving hickies everywhere. Fred's movement speeds up and you pray that the silencing spell worked because the noise of his skin hitting yours fills your ears.

You lean your head back and rest it on one of the bookshelves and Fred speeds up even more. You close your eyes and clench them shut. The idea of someone seeing you turns you on more than you expected. You let go of the shelves and wrap your hands around Fred's neck, you pull his hair earning a groan from him in response. 

Your grip on his neck tightens as you feel yourself close to cumming. "Fred..." You murmur, Fred smiles and brings his lips back up to yours. Your kiss is more passionate then before, you both know that you could be caught. Within seconds you're cumming hard and fast, Fred's kiss mutes the moans as much as possible. Fred's hold on your waist tightens and he groans. Whilst you were cumming you hear a noise and break the kiss turning to see if you can see anyone but no ones there, you let out another moan, the thrill is intoxicating. 

Fred lets you down slowly and turns you around so you're facing the bookshelf, he leans you over and you hold onto the bookshelf for support. He begins pounding into you again. This time it's more rushed. Fred's quiet moans and unintelligible words turn you on more than you thought was humanly possible. 

You can tell he's close to finishing and you urge him on. "Come on baby, cum for me Freddie." You moan out. Fred's hold on your waist tightens, the speed he's fucking you is almost at the point of pain but the pleasure outweighs the pain.

You grip onto the bookshelf as Fred's thrusting becomes more frantic, your moans become louder although you try to be as quiet as possible. He pulls you up, so your standing up and he covers your mouth with his hand. He holds you up by wrapping one of his muscular hands around your waist. One of his fingers dips into your mouth and you suck it. 

Fred groans, "fuck Y/n, you like getting fucked in the library don't you? Naughty girl." He said, his pounding into you is faster then ever and you let out a loud moan when you cum for the second time. You grab onto the arm Fred's using to cover your mouth for support. 

"Oh god" You moan out, although it's muffled due to Fred's hand. 

"You're fucking mine." Fred says into your ear nipping it slightly. "Don't forget it." He says roughly.

"I'm yours..." You say back, "all yours." Fred groans again and thrusts into you a few more times before he cums. He slowly lets go of you and you rest against the bookshelf your legs are too weak for you to stand up by yourself. You clean yourself up as best you can and look at Fred. Neither of you say anything as you get ready and walk out of the forbidden section.

"Fred!" You hear someone exclaim, it's George. He walks over to the two of you and takes in your appearance. Your runny mascara, blushing cheeks and failed attempt to cover the multitude of hickeys Fred gave you. And Fred's shirt that's buttoned incorrectly, his messy hair and his chest that's rising up and down like he ran a marathon. "That's my brother!" George says proudly spudding Fred, before walking away, you blush even more and walk over to the desk you were working on to get your stuff and leave. 

"Y/n!" You hear Draco say. You look up and see him walking over to you. "Have you done Flit-" Draco stops talking when he reaches you and takes in your appearance. He sees Fred walk over to you and he puts two and two together. "Oh." Is all he can say, he seems at a loss for words. You begin to collect your things whilst Draco looks like someone used the petrificious totalus spell on him. "Er, just give it to me when you've done it." Draco says walking away dazed.

"Bye!" Fred says.


	6. Oliver Wood - Angry

You watched your supply defence against the arts teacher push his hair back for what seemed to be the 20th time this lesson. He was subbing for your actual teacher who was currently in Albania looking for creatures to help with class. Not that you were complaining about the supply. 

"Sir?" A hand shot up to get the professors attention. He looked to where the hand was coming from placing the chalk he was writing with down onto the table. 

"Yes." He asked looking at the girl who turned out to be Chloe. 

"Sir, I was just wondering how old you were." She asked him with a slight grin. "It's just you seem too young to be a teacher." She said fluttering her eyes and twirling her hair in her hand in an attempt to look desirable. You rolled you eyes at her, but you were secretly jealous. His jet black hair and the way he held himself was extremely attractive.

"I'm twenty." He said back with a little smirk on his face. He turned back around and began writing on the board again. You copied down the notes he was making when you felt a nudge on your arm. You looked to your right, it was Jack. 

"Yes." You say quietly. 

"Are you coming to the party tonight. Aaron hasn't been able to stop talking about you since that game of 7 minutes in heaven that we played last party." Jack whispered with a laugh, well his version of whispering anyway, the quietest he could go was the volume most people used when talking. 

"Um I don't k-" A hand tapped on your table. You looked up from your desk and saw the proffessor was now in front of your desk. Your cheeks flushed a bright red and you pretended to pay attention to the work you were meant to be doing. 

"Miss Y/l/n, Mr Jacobs." He said addressing you and Jack. You both slowly looked up at him towering over you. "If you talk again you will get a detention." He said with a frown. He walked back to the front of the room and you mentally face palmed. You looked down at your work too embarrassed to look up. Did he hear what Jack said? You thought to yourself.

Jack began to laugh, it was quiet but his giggling was shaking the table. You elbowed him in an attempt to stop him. You held onto the table to try and minimise the shaking.

You glared at him trying to signal him to stop. He looked out you and let out a loud snort. You could see people were beginning to look at you, it was only a matter of time before Professor Riddle wondered how a rabid pig came into the class.

”Jack, stop!” You hissed at him. Jack placed his hands over his mouth to try and mute himself. He snorted again and you nudged him harder. “Jack stop now.” You said as quietly but sternly.

”Miss Y/L/N.” You heard Professor Riddle say. You lifted your head up to look at him. “Detention with me this evening.” He said with a slight smirk. You let out a groan and kicked Jack under the table. Sir had never given anyone a detention before, so you were unsure what to expect. 

“Sir! I was talking too, I think I should have a detention.” Chloe said, you rolled your eyes.

”No Chloe.” Is all sir said back.

After class had finished Jack apologised before exiting the class with the rest of the students and you walked over to where Professor Riddle was. “Um sir, when and where should I go for the detention?” You ask walking up to the desk with him. 

He lifted his head up from his work and looked at you, he brushed a piece of hair that was on your face behind your ear and took a step closer to you. You sucked in a breath.

”Sir?” You heard a voice from behind you. Professor Riddle dropped his hand and took a subtle step back. You turned around and saw Chloe was standing near the door her skirt rolled up so her pale thighs were on display.

“Er Y/n just come to my office at 7. Do you know where it is?” He said, you nodded your head even though you didn’t and walked towards the door. Chloe give you a snarky smile as you passed her and you watched her lean over his desk so her underwear was showing and ask for help with the homework he had set. 

You looked at Tom one last time before you left the class and he looked at you. 

You had left your dorm at around 6:50 to be on time to the detention but you had wondered around the fourth floors halls aimlessly trying to find his office.

”Miss Y/n!” You heard Professor Riddle say. You turned around and saw him standing by a door that you had walked past countless times. “I thought you weren’t coming.” He said and ushered you into his office.

You looked around the small room with two chairs, he pointed to the one opposite the desk indicating you sit there. You obliged. He lent on the wall by the door and pushed his hair out of his face.

”To be honest I’ve never done this before so I don’t really know what to do.” He said with a slight chuckle.

”Well I mean you can always let me go.” You say back with a smile looking up to him. 

“Why? So you can go play 7 minutes in heaven with Aaron?” He asked back. He moved from the wall and sit on the desk. 

“Um.” You say your cheeks flushing red. “I was hoping you didn’t hear Jack saying that. Truth was he wasn’t even a good kisser.” You say back. Professor leans closer to you.

”Well, that’s teenage boys for you. You need someone more mature.” He said smiling at you, you couldn’t tell whether he was being serious or joking.

“What, like you?” You say with a laugh. Tom looked at you intently, the atmosphere changed, there was a tension that was not there previously.

”I don’t know. I can be rough.” He said his eyes darkening. 

“I don’t know rough can be kind of fun.” You say looking up at him defiantly. He stood up from the table and be lent down to your level, his hands on the arm of your chair. He brought his head close to yours so your lips were almost touching. One slight movement and you would be kissing. “Professor.” You say seductively. 

“It’s Tom, call me Tom.” He said back roughly.

“Tom.” You say back and he licks his lips. You looked at him and moved your head a centimetre closer. Tom chuckled and closed the gap. Before you could wrap your hands around his neck and deepen the kiss he moved away.

”Er, I- there’s nothing really for you to do here, so you can go.” He said standing by the wall. 

You stood up, blushing profusely. Was the kiss that bad? You began walking to the door but stopped when you got to Tom. 

“You said I need someone more mature.” You say. “Maybe I want someone rough as well.” You look up at him when you say this.

”What you’re proposing is extremely inappropriate Y/n” Tom says. He walks over to the door, probably to send you on the way. “But fuck it.” He said walking over to you, one of his hands cupped your face and the other was above you on the wall blocking your escape. 

He kissed you hard, your hands held onto his waist pulling him closer to you. His thumb caressed your cheek as he kissed you. He bit your lip lightly and you moaned which allowed him to enter his tongue into your mouth. 

You felt his dick growing on your belly and one of your hands moved from his waist to squeeze his dick. Tom moaned which made you smile. 

His hand moved from your chin to your throat squeezing your neck. You undid his trousers and rubbed his dick through his pants. 

He pushed you down to the floor. “Suck my dick slut.” He said roughly. You maintained eye contact with him as you pulled his pants down and audibly gasped when you saw the size of it. You stuck out your tongue licking the tip, your hands holding onto his dick removing your hands in the same time you moved your head up and down his dick.

”Oh fuck.” He moaned out, his hands held your hair in a ponytail keeping it out of your way. You moved up and down faster, Tom lent his head back so he was looking at the ceiling and shut his eyes in absolute pleasure. He stopped you after a few more seconds pulling you up and walking you over to the desk.

He pushed you onto the desk your front pressed against the hard, cold, mahogany wood. He lifted your skirt up and you moaned when you he pulled your skirt down.


	7. James Potter - Jealousy

"Y/n are you down?" Sirius asked you, you shifted your focus from watching James flirt with a random Hufflepuff girl to Sirius. You were all in the great hall eating dinner. 

"What sorry?" You ask Sirius.

"We're going to have a swim in the black lake after tea if you want to come." He repeats himself.

"I would do anything to cool down, so yeah I'm in." You say back, it had been the hottest summer in a few years and although the teachers had tried to cool Hogwarts down nothing seemed to work, it was the humidity that made it so unbearable. "I don't know if I packed my swimming costume though." You say trying to remember. 

"Oh that doesn't matter, you can go in naked, I won't mind. "Sirius says winking at you with a laugh, you slap his arm jokingly. 

"I'll do it if you do." You joke and laugh as James turns to face the two of you, his jaw was tense and his eyes darkened. 

"I won't be joining you, the black lake is full of germs and creatures. I'd advise you to do as I do." Snivelled Peter, an expression of disgust and scorn was evident on his face, Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"No one asked you anyway." James said angrily, you gave Peter an apologetic smile at James's outburst and Sirius stood up from the table.

"My kind lady." Sirius said bowing down in front of you, his hand out for you to grab. You took it and stood up curtseying back to him.

"My kind sir." You say back.

"Skinny dipping here we go!" Sirius yelled at top volume, making the entire student body and teachers turn to look at you both. Sirius pulled you out of the hall before anyone could say anything. You both ran to the Gryffindor common room bursting though the door. "We need to come up with more ways to make James jealous." Sirius said to you and you laughed nodding your head in agreement. You saw Lupin sitting in the corner looking upset and left Sirius to comfort him. 

You walked to your dorm and tried to find your swimming costumes, you found a few and put on your most revealing one you could find before throwing some clothes on top. You walked down to the common room and saw James, Sirius and Lupin waiting for you.

"Is this everyone?" You ask and Sirius shakes his head. 

"James invited that Hufflepuff Milly." Sirius said and you rolled your eyes. You all walked down to the lake and Milly joined the group outside. 

When you got outside the heat was swelteringly hot. "First one in the deep end wins!" Sirius yelled. You threw your coverup off and ran into the lake. The other boys took a double take when they saw your body. Sirius froze his hand was in mid scratch of his eyebrow, James smirked and Remus had half of his T-shirt off, they all stood and stared for a second which gave you a head start.

Admittedly you were quite competitive so you ran into the lake at full speed. The water cooled you off immediately. The other boys seemed to have recovered and Sirius was hot on your tail, before you knew it Sirius had thrown you over his shoulder and was wading through the water. 

"Sirius! Put me down!" You yelled laughing. 

"As you wish madam." Sirius said back and threw you into the water. You let out a scream before your head was submerged in water. You swam back to the top of the water, the lake was too deep now you couldn't stand up, you felt the back of your bikini and your eyes widened. 

"Sirius! You made my bikini undo! Do it up right now!" You yelled at him. One of your hands held onto your bikini and the other kept you afloat. When hearing this all three boys heads popped up and looked at you. James jumped into the water and swam to you at lightning speed before Sirius could even react. 

When James got to you he triple knotted your bikini, you watched the other boys playing a game, splashing each other with the water. "What the fuck are you doing to me?" James asked you when he finished tying the knot. 

"What do you mean?" You asked innocently as James swam to face you. 

"Flirting with my best friend in front of me." James said and you rolled your eyes.

"We were joking and me and Sirius have been friends for longer than you and I have been doing whatever you would call it. And what about you, you've been flirting with that Molly bitch in front of me all day." You say defensively. 

"But I like you. You know I like you!" James says back.

"You don't show it." You retort, James had confessed his feelings for you a few weeks ago and you said you liked him too but nothing else had happened. If anything you guys had actually been avoiding each other.

James pulled you towards him, his hands cupped your face kissing you deeply. You kissed him back immediately, wrapping your legs around his waist. James broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down your neck, you opened you eyes momentarily and remembered where you both were. Sirius, Lupin and Molly were splashing water at each other a in the shallow end of the black lake. 

You pulled James's hair, stopping him from kissing your neck and he groaned. "James, our friends are just there." You said.

"And?" James asked and pulled your face down to his and kissed you again.

"James not here." You murmured softly into the kiss.

"Okay." James said, he slowly dropped you into the water and grabbed your hand walking you to the shore. 

"Where are you guys going?" Sirius yelled, watching you quickly get redressed.

"Um." You say trying to think of an excuse.

"Y/n forgot her towel, I'm going with her to get it." James said and dragged you into the building. He pulled you through the corridors and stood outside staring at a blank wall. You gave him a weird look but within seconds the wall was morphing into a door. James pulled you into the room which was a deep shade of red, there was a bed in the middle and a mirror on the ceiling above the bed. 

"Is this some sort of sex chamber James?" You asked looking around the room.

"What do you think?" James replied but before you could respond he pulled you into him, kissing you more passionately than you've ever been kissed. You wrapped your arms around his neck and his hands moved from your waist to your bikini top. He undid all the knots he tied and you laughed at how long it took. He pulled off your bikini top and threw it into a corner before you walked you over to the bed. 

He pushed you onto it, kissing you again and you wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist keeping him close to you. One of James's hands grabbed hold of your waist pulling you into the centre of the bed. He trailed kisses down your neck all the way to your thighs. He kissed the inside of one and you pulled his hair urging him to get to where you wanted him to be. 

James pulled your bikini down and threw it behind him, you felt him close to your pussy and closed your eyes in anticipation. When nothing happened you pulled his hair, he was teasing you. "Fuck me already." You said, not in the mood for his games. James smirked and came back to your face. 

"Your wish is my command." He said. You sat up and undid his trousers in a rush, he pulled them off and your eyes dropped down to his dick. It was big. James pushed you back down onto the bed and you felt his dick on your pussy. You wrapped your hands around his neck and pulled his head down to your level.

He rubbed his dick against your clit and you let out a moan. He repeated this action until you were practically writhing under him. "James please." You said kissing him softly, James smiled, he knew he was in control. 

"Say you wont flirt with Sirius again." He said, he began kissing your neck leaving hickies everywhere.

"James please." You managed to say. 

"Say it." He murmured into your ear, his dick was pressing against your pussy, but not entering.

"I won't flirt with Sirius any-" James pounded into you hard before you could finish your sentence. You let out a loud gasp/moan. "Fuck." You moaned out. James began pounding into you hard and fast. He moved his face from your neck to your mouth, kissing you deeply and swallowing your moans. 

Your arms tightened around his neck and your moans encouraged him to go faster. You pulled on his hair and he groaned into the kiss. "Shit Y/n." James murmured after a few minutes of fucking you. You felt yourself close to cumming and clench your eyes shut. You let go of James' neck and scratched his back. 

Your moans became even louder and James pushed himself up so he was sitting up. One of his hands moved to squeeze your throat choking you whilst the other held onto your waist as he pounded into you. You opened your eyes and saw the reflection of the two of you. James back muscles were prominent. He squeezed your neck and one of your hands grabbed a hold of it. You closed your eyes again.

"Look at me when you cum." He said and you forced your eyes open. He thrusted into you even harder than before and you felt the built up pressure release as you came. "Oh my God!" You moaned out, your body had lifted up from the bed slightly.

James flipped the two of you over so now you were on top of him. You placed your hands on his chest and began bouncing up and down on his deck. James held onto your waist and looked at you with hooded eyes. One of his hands squeezed your boob and you moaned out. 

This new position made him feel bigger than before. You began grinding against him, James swore and looked up at the mirror on the ceiling. "Fuck Y/n." He said. His hand moved to your back and pulled you down to him. You kissed him and he reciprocated instantly. He began fucking you as you kissed. 

"Y/n" He said in a warning tone after a while and you nodded biting his lip and pulling it slightly in the kiss. He began thrusting into you harder, your hands were above his head softly playing with his hair. You felt him getting sloppier and knew he would cum. Within seconds he came, he wrapped his hands around your head holding you in place as he kissed you passionately one last time. 

He pulled out and you rolled off of him lying on the bed next to him. You looked up at the ceiling, your chest was rising. "We need to get back." You said after a few minutes of silence. 

"No we don't." James said turning back to face you, his eyes dropped to his dick which was now semi hard again. "We could stay." He said looking at you, lust evident in his eyes. 

"If we take any longer they'll think we're fucking." You said pulling the sheets off and wrapping them around you, you walked to get your bikini which James had thrown as well as his shorts. 

"Yeah, that would be so bad." James replied sarcastically pulling his shorts on, you rolled your eyes and put your bikini on as quickly as you could. When you were both ready James walked you to the door his hand on your lower back. 

You walked to the lake and saw Remus and Sirius sitting soaking up the last of the sun, Molly was nowhere to be seen. "Hey where's the towel you went to get." Sirius asked.


	8. Tom Riddle - Teachers pet part 2

Okay there is a girl in your year with the same name as you, her last name is Jones, I will write it s/n when talking about her. I kind of wrote this in a different style lmk if you like it. This is rougher than anything else I've written I think so I'm just warning you but it's not too bad lol. 

After your detention with Professor Riddle you walked back to your common room and saw the party was still going on. 

"Y/n!" Jack exclaimed when he saw you, he ran up and grabbed your arm "You've been gone for so long! What did he make you do?" He asked and your eyes went wide trying to think of a valid answer. "Actually I don't care. Guess what?" Jack said and you let out a sigh of relief. 

"What?" You asked looking around the room for food. 

"Aaron and s/n were kissing and left to go somewhere quiet. He forgot about you." Jack said and laughed, you smiled and grabbed some food to bring to your dorm. 

*****

It was the next day and you walked to your Defence Against The Dark Arts class with a smile on your face, you sat down in your seat. Your smile faded when the person who sat next to you wasn't Jack. It was Aaron. You turned to him, giving him a weird look. 

"Jack had to go to the hospital wing, someone tried to turn him into a frog during transfiguration." Aaron said and you laughed. 

"Who was it?" You asked turning towards him intrigued. Jack didn't have enemies per say but he did have a skill of annoying anyone and everyone. 

"Joe." Aaron said and you laughed even louder, remembering what Jack had done to Joe last week. 

You heard a familiar sound of footsteps and looked up making eye contact with Professor Riddle. You gave him a small smile but his face was set in a stern expression. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion and your heart dropped - was it just about the sex for him? 

"Aaron come to the front and demonstrate a patronus for us." He said, Aaron turned to look at you confused before he stood up. He hadn't even taught you that.

Throughout the lesson Professor Riddle was exceedingly rude and arrogant, he had never been like this before. Even Chloe didn't try and flirt with him. "Alright class, lesson finished." He said eventually, everyone packed their bags and left the room as quickly as they could. You were close on their tail when he said your name. "Y/n, can I talk to you for a second." He said. 

You turned around slowly looking at him. He waited till the last person left the room before he spoke. "What did I tell you yesterday?" He said making his way towards you. You had nowhere to go your back was already against the wall. 

"I don't remember." You said quietly. 

"I said don't kiss Aaron." He said when he finally reached you. His body towered over yours, his index finger lifted your chin up to look at him. 

"I didn't." You said confused. His jaw clenched.

"Don't think teachers don't hear gossip, because they do. I heard all about you and Aaron." He said, bringing his face closer to you. 

"That wasn't me. I was with you." You said slowly, trying to understand what he was talking about.

"Who was it then?" He asked his hand moved to your throat, choking you. 

"It was S/n James" You said, remembering what Jack had told you yesterday. "I was with you." You said looking at him in the eyes.

"Why was he sitting next to you then?" He asked, he sounded calmer than he did a few seconds ago.

"Because Jack was in the hospital wing." You said, his hand moved from around your throat. He pushed a piece of your hair out of your face, his thumb caressing your cheek. 

"I'm sorry." He said slowly. 

"Is that why you were so angry in class today?" You asked and he nodded his head, you smiled at what you could do to him. 

"You're mine, say it." He said possessively, his lips were so close to yours that when you opened your mouth to speak, your lips grazed against his. 

"I'm yours." You said slowly and truthfully. His hands cupped your cheek and kissed you deeply, you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling you close to him. "How are you going to make it up to me." You asked when he moved his lips from yours to your collarbone, sucking areas of your skin to leave marks.

He moved his lips away from your neck, straightening his body. He grabbed a hold of your chin using his thumb and fingers roughly. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't even remember your own name." He said, his lip moved into a somewhat smile. "Do you want me to?" He asked, he licked his lip slowly his eyes studying your face.

"You're going to have to try harder than yesterday." You said teasing him. 

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, his smile widening and his eyes shining. You didn't answer. He squeezed your chin tighter forcing you to look at him, he brought his face closer to yours. Your breathing increased. "I said is that a challenge. Answer." He said. 

"Or what?" You said smiling. 

"You're being a brat right now." He drawled out, he was enjoying this. "You know what happens to brats right?" He asked, his tone was laced with amusement. You didn't respond and he laughed. The hand not holding your chin slapped your face, it wasn't a hard slap, you could hardly feel it but you gasped. "When I ask a question answer. Understand?" Tom asked.

"Yes." You said.

"Do you know what happens to brats?" He asked, he squinted his eyes slightly anticipating your answer.

"Why don't you show me." You said smiling, taunting him. Tom's smirk widened as well. He lifted you up and placed you on the closest table to the two of you. He ripped of your clothes, you watched with wide eyes as he ripped a hole in your tights, where your pussy was, unwilling to pull them down. 

"From now on wear socks." He said and you nodded. You could hear your heartbeat in your ears, as you watched him push your underwear to the side. One of his arms pushed your body down against the desk, not allowing you to watch him. You felt him lick your entire pussy and your back arched in pleasure. His arm pushed you down again, harder this time. He began tongue fucking you and you writhed against the desk in pleasure. 

"Fuck Tom." You moaned out. You felt his thumb against your clit and groaned louder. He rubbed it slowly as he continued to tongue fuck you. Your hips bucked against his face urging him to go faster - to do anything to make you cum. 

He moved his tongue, replacing it with his fingers. He began kissing your clit, softly at first but as your moans became louder he sucked on it slightly. His fingers thrusted in and out of you fast and you let out a noise you didn't know you could make. 

You were close to cumming already. Tom pushed your legs further apart, sucking on your clit harder. You attempted to sit up to watch him but his hand pushed you back down. Everything was becoming haze. Tom stopped kissing your clit replacing his mouth with his thumb, rubbing in circular motions. He stood in-between your legs as his hands continued working and watched your face. 

"You're going to cum aren't you." He said and you nodded unable to talk. He brought his face closer to yours, nodding with you. "You fucking love this don't you? Fucking your teacher." He said and you nodded again closing your eyes. He began kissing your tits. You whimpered under his touch. "Cum slut." He said moving his face up to your ear, whispering profanities. 

You came hard, harder than ever before. Tom gave you a few minutes to recover, your legs slowly stopped shaking and you opened your eyes to see him already looking at you. You sat up slowly. "Do you want more?" He asked his hand, wrapped around your neck making you look up at him. 

You nodded slowly. "I want your dick." You said, your hand cupped the bulge in his trousers, squeezing it softly. 

"That can be arranged." He said smirking, he unbuttoned his trousers and pushed his underwear down. You lent down to put his dick in your mouth when he stopped you. "Not today." He said he flipped you over so your stomach was pressed against the desk as was the right side of your face. He ripped the rest of your tights and entered his dick so fast that you barely had time to prepare. You moaned loudly against the desk. 

One of his hands held onto your neck pressing your face harder against the table, his other hand held onto your waist for grip as he fucked furiously into you. You grabbed a hold on the edges of the table for support as he thrusted into you harder then you had ever been fucked before. Even if you wanted to, you would of been unable to hold back your moans. 

The sound of his body slapping against yours along with Tom's groans pushed you over the edge, making you cum fast. Tom slapped your ass when you came making you moan louder. His grip on your hip tightened. "You're so fucking tight Y/n." He groaned. He continued fucking you as hard and as fast as he possibly could.

After a while, he grabbed a hold of your neck and pulled you up to him, so now you were standing up as well. His arm went around your throat holding you in place as he thrusted into you. You had to grab the desk for support, your legs were too weak. 

His arm was slightly choking you, but it felt amazing. You lent your head back so your head was resting on his shoulder whilst he fucked you. "Is this a good punishment?" Tom said and you nodded your head as another moan escaped your mouth. 

Tom's other hand reached around your body to your clit and began rubbing it. You pushed your hips hard against him, urging him to go as hard and deep as possible. "Come on baby cum." You moaned into his ear. Your legs were beginning to give way and you knew you were about to cum again.

Tom grunted a response, his thumb rubbed your clit faster and you had to shut your eyes, the pleasure was too intense. His thrusting began to slow down, becoming more sloppy. "Fuck..." He groaned thrusting into you hard making you cum again, you could only see white and your legs shook hard. Tom came as well and slowly let go of you resting you on the desk.

You rested your head on your arms, trying to catch your breath. Tom slowly pulled out and you let out a little moan. "I'm sorry." You heard Tom say, you lifted your head up to look at him. "For assuming you kissed Aaron." He said and you smiled slightly.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." He said, pulling you up and sitting you on the edge of the desk as he magicked your clothes back together. 

"We need to stop fucking on desks." You said moving your hair out of your face.


End file.
